pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Month Special - PriPara News Flash! COLOR disbanded
NOTE: This is a special to add up to the mood for Mystery's debut, soon, hopefully in a few days, depending on my hiatus and how this goes. Might have to delay it for another special in case nobody gets the hints lol It's a bit of a mess I know, but it'll make sense soon ;; Your character was watching the news, when suddenly... Meganee: For today's news, we also have an unbelievable sudden meeting between the rising star from Pritaly and the PriParis top idol. An unannounced comeback from arguably one of the most famous Parajuku idols, many unexpected things happened between the reunited members of COLOR! Meganee: We'd like to thank Shine Shiroumi from PriPara Idol Academy for this footage. We're going to show the whole recording, as requested by a member of COLOR herself, Inoue Hanako-san, who... seemed very mad about the situation... (Off-screen: Hanako: I GAVE HER 10000 YEN! Hilulu: HUH??????? Hanako: Well, she's Midori. You know, that one Meganee who likes mi *hair-flick* Hilulu: ...makes sense now...) The screen shows a video: The academy's main hall door bursts open, as a girl (?) with long, curly lavender hair and grey eyes yells: Shiro: SHE'S HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Most of the students had already heard the news, all of them turn to face the door, Shiro steps away, and she comes in The girl with short silver hair was soon surrounded by an huge crowd, and hearing all the noise, the door to an unused classroom opens. Mr. Mystery had reserved that room so that she and Flower could use it before their actual dorm rooms were ready, Nobody knows what kind of stuff they store in that room, most certainly rare items from Pritaly. Flower: What's all this ruckus...? Shiro: AH! FLO-SENPAI! *runs to her* The one and only SHIKYOIN HIBIKI-SAMA-SAMA-SAMA IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flower: ...eh Shiro: She left to PriParis for no known reason with Falulu, and now she's back! ... Flower:'' EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?????'' (a BAM! is heard, followed by a CRASH!) Shiro: I'm going to assume you never met her! Come with me, come with me! Flo-senpai! A few moments later Shiro: HIBIKI-SAMA-SAMA-SAMA! SIGN MY ARM!! *shows Hibiki her right arm XD* Hibiki: ... *sweatdrops, but smiles XD* Certainly *takes a marker off, and writes her autograph XD* Shiro: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! *hugs Mizu who was the first person next to her XD* Hibiki: ... (thinks: The hell is her problem...?) Flower: *awkwardly stares at Hibiki, in the crowd* Hibiki: *notices Flower, and turns towards her, however...* "So you're here, Shikyoin" Flower: Eh? The whole crowd turns to the voice, as the idol with that long, purple cape took the hood off Mystery: I didn't expect to see you back so soon *glares* Hibiki: What? You again? You aren't worth my time Mystery: *sighs and shrugs* Then go back to your beloved PriParis sweetheart, you don't belong here anymore Hibiki: Do you think you have any right to speak like that in front of me? *steps closer to Mystery* Mystery: If I don't, then you can't speak like that either, my dear Hibiki: I can't. You're a trash idol though, so I wouldn't expect you to understand how to behave properly, that's why I told you Mystery: If I'm a trash idol, then what are you, newbie? You aren't even capable of performing anything but Cyalume Airy, you can't do a Kami Challenge, it takes you ages to say just a phrase involving the word "friendship" and the only people you cared about hate you now. They must've realized I'm way better! Shiro: WHAAAA Mizu: The roaaaasstttt it buuurrrnnnsssssss Hibiki: You're getting annoying. Leave at once! I don't have time for showoffs like you. I'm sure you're an idiot who just judges without going through anything at all! Mystery: *shrugs* Why should I'''? I've been at this school '''longer than you. You should leave! Hibiki: I feel sorry for you, your life must be so boring and monotone when you take everything for granted. You clearly don't understand Mystery: Is that so? Well the- "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO NIICHAN LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hilulu runs up to then, and tries to punch Mystery, who blocks her as if it were the most normal thing ever Hilulu: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! NIICHAN I- ... Hibiki: Who's "Niichan"? What do you want? ... ... ... Hilulu: HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH???????????? Mystery: -! *backs away, sweatdropping* Hanako: *catches up* OI! HIBAKA! *points at her* WHAT WAS ALL THAT LEAVING MESS ABOUT?! HibikI: *glares at them* What do you want? Hanako: WE WANT FACTS, BABY! Hibiki: Use your mind and think about it, I'm not speaking to meaningless people. *looks at the crowd of confused people* Farewell! *walks away* Hanako, Hilulu: °O°... whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?????? Hilulu: ... Hanako: ... Hilulu: ...WE CAN'T AFFORD TO TELL HARUKA ABOUT THIS. Hanako: EXACTLY. Tenshi: *hidden behind a wall* Phew... *lowers head* You owe me a lifetime supply of ice cream for this *glances at Mystery, then walks away* ---- Meganee: What we received from Shine-san are recordings of what happened with COLOR-san. We don't know what will happen to the unit next, but according to Hibiki-san... The screen behind the Meganee shows another recording: Hibiki was walking around the Academy's garden, completely aware of the fact she was being followed around It was evening, so some time had passed from the meeting with Mystery She sighed, and turned to face the "stalker" Hibiki: When will you stop following me? *annoyed* Haruka: Never! *serious* Hibiki: Listen, kid- Haruka: I'm older than you Hibiki: Listen anyway, I'm not wi- Haruka: You're the one who has to listen!! Hibiki: Why wou- Haruka: Why are you being HORRIBLE to us?! We didn't do anything to you! Hibiki: ANYTHING?! Now that's being an hypocrite! Haruka: THEN TELL ME WHAT WE DID TO YOU! *serious* ... HibikI: Just leave it be! *steps away* Haruka: What about COLOR?! ALL THE TIME WE SPENT TOGETHER! All the things we did together! How about it, HUH?! *thinks: let's see your answer...* Hibiki: Throw it all away!! You left me when I needed you the most, are you serious?! Why would I want to be an unit! Get lost! *turns away, and walks the opposite direction* (Hanako: Wait. I didn't see this. Hilulu: Huh??? Hanako: SHINE DIDN'T LET ME SEE THIS.) Haruka: ...what was that about? *annoyed* Mystery: *walks up to her, hands crossed behind her head, elbows up* Forget about it Haruka: Wh- *jumpscared* M-Mystery! Mystery: She mistook you for someone else, I guess *shrugs* Idiots can do that *laughs* Haruka: *thinks:'' I understand now... If Ai-chan is here, then... It couldn't have been an illusion...* *silent* Mystery: What's the problem? *grins* Haruka: You... What are you thinking...? Mystery: Huh? *surprised* Haruka: I know more than you think I do... What are you going to do, now that Hibiki-''san is here? Mystery: ... *smiles* I see, I see. I didn't think it would come to this... Haruhi- Haruka: *big smile* No, please. I'm Shirogane Haruka. And you're Kamiri Hiyori. The king of masks, nobody knows how many identities you have ^^ Am I right, Hiyori? Mystery: *speechless* Haru- Haruka: You have no idea what I'm going through... *tears up, however she soon wipes her face off* Don't hurt Hibiki-san more than you already did. She doesn't even know who we are. This is too much for a normal person... Mystery: ...I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT?! Haruka: Eh-? Mystery: I THOUGHT IT'D BE OVER IF I USED MY ILLUSIONS! I WANTED TO CHANGE YOUR FUTURE, DAMN IT! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HER! Haruka! *tries to pull her in an hug, however-* Hanako: HAAARURUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU!!!!! Haruka: Eh--? Hanako: Nijiru wanted to show you her latest book .-. Mystery: ... *blankly stares at Hanako* Hanako: Yeah, best timing, I know! Come with me! Hanako grabs Haruka's hand, who looks back at Mystery and sadly smiles while being pulled away Mystery: Wai- *tries to reach her with her hand, however stops, speechless* ...she... knows about me... ---- (Hanako: PFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTT- *spits the juice off* Hilulu: *claps* CONGRATZ! YOU RUINED OUR BEST CHANCE OF FINDING OUT!) Meganee: Seeing these recordings from Shine, we decided to interview both Mr. Mystery and Hibiki-san, however the former turned our request down. Maybe she wants to keep everything a secret? Anyways, Hibiki-san, you can finally come in ^^ Hibiki walks in, and smiles at the ucience Hibiki: Good evening Meganee: Good evening to you too ^^ Seeing what happened between you and COLOR, we decided to ask you a few questions. Is it fine by you? Hibiki: Certainly. However, I'm not sure I can answer everything. I know nothing about them, and why they're looking for me again. Meganee: That's why we need your help ^^ So, about Mr. Mystery... who is she? Looks like you know each o- Hibiki: *sighs* That girl is a jerk. That's all I have to say. I met her at PriParis Meganee: Is that so? Hibiki: She claimed to be my rival, and acted as such. She's really stupid and certainly has a lot of time in her hands... Meganee: And how about COLOR? What happened between you? Hibiki: It all lies in the past. I'd rather not talk about it... But... We are no longer an unit. Meganee: But you and COLOR didn't meet in the past. Hibiki: How would you know--? Meganee: Ehehe... Actually... This is a spiral of magic you can't escape ^^ Hibiki: Huh? Meganee: You were the one who decided to get involved with people such as COLOR and Hiyo-chan, long long time ago, and now, we need you to find the truth ^^ As the Meganee gets up, the illusion fades, revealing she's Flower Hibiki: What do you want?! Flower: I want to tell you about this whole thing... so that I can apologise ^^ Will you come with me for a second? (Hanako: *completely blue* ...that's it... I'm done... Hilulu: The hell am I watching T_T) Hibiki: S-sure- Flower: And this ends the COLOR is disbanded case, I guess? Hibiki: I don't want to hear about them anymore *faces away* Flower: *sighs* I'm sorry... Eveyone, apologies for this mess ^^" We'll explain it to you... I swear... *The TV shuts down Hanako, Hilulu: *speechless* What... just happened... Hanako: *annoyed* That's it, I'm goin to meet Mystery Hilulu: I'm coming with you! Hanako: I'm tired of those two dropping hints in every single thing they do, but in the end, they never explain anything! è.é Hilulu: INFILTRATION TIME! Let's break into Mystery's room and record everything! I want everyone to finally see! è.é Hanako: Agreed! I want to know if it's a secret lab or what! è.é ... Few minutes later Hilulu: *literally knocks on the door, holding the camera tight XD* Mystery: *opens, as if it all were normal XD* What? Hilulu: WE'RE INFILTRATING YOUR ROOM Mystery: Okay, welcome, do you want some tea? Hanako: *facewall* Mystery: Feel free to sit down here ^^ *shows them two chairs* The room looked like an almost normal dorm room, with a desk, a computer with a big, high-tech monitor, many locked shelves and moving boxes, a cupboard, a microwave, a fridge, two messy beds and a table. Everything was a little cluttered, as Mystery and Flower would be staying there just for a while Hilulu: *thinks: This is a little underwhelming...* Mystery: *takes two cups from a shelf, and pours tea in them* There you go ^^ Hilulu: Uhh... Hanako: Thanks... Mystery: So, what do you want? *looks at the camera* Hilulu: N-nothing... we just wanted to spend some time with you... Mystery: Is that so? ^^ ... silence Hanako put down her cup after drinking the cold tea, then she got up and started walking around the room, with Hilulu's camera She carefully looked at everything, trying to look for "clues" When something caught her eye Two Dream Tickets on the desk Hanako: Hey Mys', what are these? Mystery: What? Oh, those? A prize ^^ Hanako: Can I see? Mystery: Feel free to ^^ Hanako picked the tickets up, and looked at them closely ... Hanako: ...Where did you get these...? Mystery: Huh? *smiles* Hilulu: *turns towards Hanako, then realizes and spits the tea out* THE WINTER COORDS???????? Mystery: Well... *grins and spreads arms, as if to say, "It can't be helped"* I won them. Hanako, Hilulu: *speechless* Hanako: You... when did you... Hilulu: IMPOSSIBLE! There wasn't a Dream Parade yet in Pritaly--! Mystery: Impossible? But those are mine. Hilulu: HOW?! Hanako: Y-you... w-who are yo- *notices the camera's battery is almost dead* HUH?! I FULLY CHARGED IT- Mystery: ... *grins* Oh, looks like it's time for you to leave. Hanako: HEY! WAI- Mystery: Byebye. See you... at the grand finale. *closes the door, leaving the two outside* Hanako, Hilulu: ... *look at each other* ...this is going on Pritter Soon, the recording by Hanako was put up on Pritter, for everyone to see Category:Hanako Inoue